


Should I Stay or Should I Go

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Series: Roll Me Over [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 17 is the age of consent in the ABO 'verse, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Scenting, Slightly Underage, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, omega!Sam, omega!dean, rating will change in future parts of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: Omega Sam Winchester is given to Alpha Lucifer Morningstar to be his mate. (short but sweet summary)





	Should I Stay or Should I Go

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo square: Samifer  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: arranged marriage
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> (Title is a song by The Clash.)

“This is bullshit!” Dean snapped in frustration. “Sam’s only sixteen. He’s barely a year out of presenting. How could Dad just give him to this Morningstar guy?”

Mary walked over to the sink, using the dirty dishes from that morning’s breakfast as a chance to collect her own frantic thoughts. “I’m not happy about it either, Dean, but your father is the Alpha, and what he says goes.”

“But an arranged marriage, Mom? It’s ridiculous.” He slammed his hands down on the table. “It’s not right. Just because he’s an Omega doesn’t mean he should just get traded off to some Alpha. And for what? For connections...because Dad is chomping at the bit to be connected to the Angelus pack and Morningstar Industries.” Dean huffed a humorless chuckle. “Guess money wins out over family.”

“I wish you wouldn’t talk like that about your father. He’s only doing what he thinks is best for the family, for the pack.” 

“...for himself,” Dean muttered then yelped when her hand connected with the back of his head. Rubbing the spot, he slumped in his chair. “ ‘m sorry, Mom. I just...why Sammy? If Dad had to do this ‘for the family’, why didn’t he offer me to Morningstar? Was I not good enough?”

Mary sat down at the table, a little calmer and hoping her scent was calmed down enough to provide some comfort to her eldest son. “When Alpha offered you to Alpha Morningstar,” she began, reverting back to her old-fashioned Omega upbringing by referring to her mate as Alpha, “he said you weren’t his to have, that Sam was to be his, but the Winchester Omega--you--belonged to another.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? I don’t belong to anyone.”

“I don’t know what that means exactly...Alpha wouldn’t give me any details about that. He basically told me the same thing he told us all this morning--that Sam was now promised to be the mate of Lucifer Morningstar.”

Dean sighed. Like it wasn’t bad enough that his little brother was promised to a virtual stranger, now he had to try to figure out what this cryptic mess about him ‘belonging to another’ meant. It sucked being an Omega in a world dominated by Alphas who thought that the only thing you were good for is to warm a knot and push out pups.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

While his brother and mother were talking in the kitchen, Sam was having his own freak-out in the privacy of his bedroom. His dad had dropped a bomb on the whole family, saying that Sam now belonged to Alpha Morningstar, a man he’d never met. Sam sat down heavily on the side of his bed. 

He was  _ betrothed _ , as Alpha called it. He refused to call the man ‘Dad’ after this. His father wouldn’t have basically sold him to some Alpha for a business deal. He’d known how pissed Dean was as soon as Alpha made the announcement; his scent had turned to burnt caramel even as he’d growled his displeasure. Sam’s brother might be an Omega like he was, but he acted more like an Alpha most of the time. 

“I don’t want an Alpha,” Sam whispered to himself as he lay down on his bed and curled around his pillow. A tear trickled down his cheek and he hurried to wipe his face on the pillowcase. Alpha already thought he was weak and worthless--why else would he be so willing to just give his own son away? He bit back the sob building in his throat as he heard the knob on his bedroom door rattle, the scent of slightly less burnt caramel and warm plums announcing his older brother’s entrance. 

“How’re ya doing, Sammy?” Dean asked as he sat down on the foot of the bed. 

“How do you think?” Sam replied in a tear-filled voice.

Not really comfortable with the whole emotional spin the day had taken, Dean awkwardly patted his younger brother’s leg to comfort him. “I’m sorry this is happening to you. If there was anything I could do to stop it, I would.”

Sam sniffled. “I have to go to him in a week. A week is all I have to say goodbye to my life before becoming the property of an Alpha I don’t know.” He sat up and looked at his brother. “Will you come with me, Dean? Do you think Mom and Alpha will allow that?”

Scooting over and pulling his brother into a hug, “I’ll make them let me come, Sammy.” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It didn’t take as much convincing as Sam and Dean had expected in order to get their parents to agree to let Dean go with Sam. That should have been cause for concern for both of them, but the brothers were just so relieved to not be separated that they overlooked how easy it was.

The week ended with Sam doing one final sweep of his room to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything he really wanted behind. He’d been informed a couple of days ago that he would be provided with a tutor and wouldn’t need to bring along any of the textbooks he’d accumulated at the beginning of the school year. Sam was a little disappointed that he’d be leaving the friends he’d known his whole life, but his mom had been quick to reassure him that once a little time had passed, she was sure his new Alpha would let him hang out with his friends. Now, the only things left in his room other than a few pieces of furniture were his stack of textbooks and posters on the wall. He was an adult now that he was soon to be mated, he guessed, so there was no need to try to take the posters to decorate his new home. 

Shrugging his bookbag onto one shoulder, he flipped off the overhead light and closed his bedroom door before heading downstairs to join his family for the trip over to Alpha Morningstar’s house. Sam’s jaw clenched when he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw his mom standing there waiting for him. 

“It’s time, Sam,” she said softly, eyes shining with tears that he could tell she was fighting to hold back. Sam took a deep breath and followed her out to the where his brother and father, no...not father, he reminded himself with a scowl, were waiting. John and his mom were going to be driving his stuff over in their truck while he and Dean would be following in his brother’s car. That was one more surprise, Sam thought as he tossed his bookbag in the backseat and took his usual place in the passenger seat. He and Dean were silent for a few minutes before his brother started the car, both of them lost in thought. 

Sam felt more than a little guilt about his brother coming with him, but at the same time, he was relieved that he’d have a friendly face around as he started his new life with Alpha Morningstar. Of course, Dean had reassured him that he wanted to come with him, that there was nothing left for him in the Winchester pack...but Sam wasn’t so sure. Even now, he could see tension in his brother’s body and his scent was off. But he didn’t want to go alone.

One more turn and Dean’s Impala was approaching a massive gate, and Sam couldn’t hold back the gasp that escaped him. He’d known that the Angelus pack was wealthy, especially Alpha Morningstar, but this was beyond his wildest imaginings. Though it didn’t make things any better, he could kind of understand why John had jumped at the chance to join their packs in this way. He was still pissed off and scared, though.

The gate opened and Dean drove up the winding drive behind John and their mom. “Wow,” he murmured as the house came into view. Turning to Sam, he said, “Your new Alpha is apparently loaded.”

“He’s not my Alpha,” Sam replied with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the house sullenly as Dean parked. “I don’t want him.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it now. Might as well get out and see who it is that you’re supposed to be mating.”

Sam grunted with displeasure as he exited the car, earning a glare from Dean at how hard he slammed the passenger door. “Sorry,” he muttered as he slung his bookbag back over his shoulder. He was about to say something else when the front door opened.

John met the man who came out first, reaching out to shake his hand. Sam watched closely as the man nodded formally in greeting to his mother, not reaching out to shake her hand because she was John’s mated Omega. 

“Son, come on up here and meet your Alpha,” he heard as if through a fog. Sam barely registered the press of his brother’s hand against his lower back as he walked with him up the few steps to where the others stood. “Alpha Morningstar, may I present my youngest Omega son, Sam.” 

Sam kept glanced up briefly, registering dirty blonde hair and the flash of icy blue eyes before casting his gaze down again. He numbly reached out to take the hand offered to him, not wanting to do anything to anger the Alpha he’d now be living with, startled at the flash of warmth that passed through him when their palms met. 

“Hello, Sam. Welcome to my home,” Morningstar said confidently. Sam could feel his eyes on him as the man took a slight step closer, raising his arm so that he could scent Sam’s wrist. “Vanilla, figs...and just the slightest hint of cinnamon,” the Alpha continued in a low voice. Sam looked up at him. He didn’t need to scent the man’s wrist to catch his smell--the scent of pine and woodsmoke on a snowy evening filled his senses and he felt a little dizzy with it. “You smell delicious, little one.” Morningstar smiled at the way his new Omega tensed and blushed at his comment. “Lucifer Morningstar at your service.” 


End file.
